freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 16
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 16 - Monday, 20ᵗʰ August 2007 Note: PC Online Test 1 this month * Checkpoints functional on Consoles with restart, save and load * Galactic Conquest UI * Galactic Conquest Playable * Player using fixed guns (single player and over network) * AI using fixed guns (single player and over network) * Squad Behaviour (1ˢᵗ pass – using cover and moving as a group, with group decision making) * AI using jetpack (single player and over network) * Session unlocking system * Build running on PS3 debug kit - Tatooine only * SIXAXIS support * Session Unlock content - Tier 1 Art: * Mustafar - Phase 2 * Dantooine - Phase 1 * Death Star 2 (End of Endor) - Phase 1 * Star Destroyer - Phase 2 Setup (Multiplayer): * Mustafar - Phase 1 * Mustafar - Phase 2 - Hunt * Mustafar - Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains * Coruscant - Phase 2 – Assault * Bespin - Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains * Cato Neimoidia - Phase 2 – Conquest *Endor - Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains *Hoth - Phase 2 - Conquest Setup (Story): * Coruscant - Phase 2 * Mustafar - Phase 2 * Endor - Phase 1 |-|Roadmap= Milestone 16 - Monday, 20ᵗʰ August 2007 Summary: *Galactic Conquest Mode Playable *Squad Behaviour Content Detail: *Galactic Conquest mode *Numerous Phase 2 Story and Multiplayer *Squad Behaviour *AI Improvements *SIXAXIS Support Game Design (Multiplayer): *Mustafar Phase 1 *Mustafar Phase 2 - Hunt *Mustfar Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains *Bespin Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains *Cato Neimoidia Phase 2 - Conquest *Endor Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains *Hoth Phase 2 - Conquest Game Design (Story): *Coruscant Phase 2 *Mustafar Phase 2 *Endor Phase 1 Gameplay Features (AI): *AI using fixed guns **Singleplayer and over network, anti-infantry demonstrated on Hoth, no AI prioritisation *AI using jetpack **Singleplayer and over network, demonstrated on Tatooine Redesign blockout *Squad Behaviour **1st pass – using cover and moving as a group, with group decision making, demonstrated on Coruscant story and Tatooine Redesign blockout Conquest, 2-6 AI in squad Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Checkpoints functional on Consoles **Restart from Checkpoint on in-game menu *Galactic Conquest UI *Galactic Conquest Playable **Game flow with map; example battle bonus, no sector, planetary bonus *Session unlocking system *SIXAXIS support **as option for flying vehicles *Session Unlock content **Tier 1 Art (Characters): *Heroes - Anakin (Ep. 3) *Heroes - Yoda *Heroes - Young Obi-Wan Kenobi *Heroes - Old Obi-Wan Kenobi *Humanoid Creatures - Jawa *Cutscene models - X2 (Act 1) *Cutscene models - X1 (Act 1) *Cutscene models - Chancellor Palpatine (Beginning of Ep.3) Art (Planet Levels): *Mustafar - Phase 2 *Dantooine - Phase 1 *Death Star 2 (End of Endor) - Phase 1 *Star Destroyer - Phase 2 Art (Weapons): *Merr-Sonn TB-47 Time Bomb *Republic -> Soldier Class -> Minigun Art (Vehicles): *Concussion Cannon Turret *Geonosian Starfighter (Solar Sailer) Technical (General): *Build running on PS3 debug kit **Tatooine only Production: *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds *Deliver PS3 Builds Milestone 17 - Monday, 24ᵗʰ September 2007 Summary: *Tatooine Training *Tatooine Artwork Redesign Content Detail: *Tatooine Training Phase 1 *Medals & Awards *Tatooine running from Xbox 360 disc *Window-in-window *Xbox Live Features Game Design (Multiplayer): *Yavin 4 Phase 1 *Tatooine Phase 2 – Assault *Tatooine Phase 2 – Hunt *Tatooine Phase 2 - Heroes vs. Villains *Mustafar Phase 2 – Conquest *Hoth Phase 2 - Assault Game Design (Story): *Tatooine Training Ground Phase 1 *Tatooine Phase 2 *Cato Neimoidia Phase 2 *Hoth Phase 2 *Yavin IV Phase 1 *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Phase 2 Game Design (Miscellaneous): *Medals & awards implemented **After Match Awards Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Instant hero infantry respawning **Replace current character with hero without need for re-spawn *Animated ships **Tested on X-Wing and LAAT *Session Unlock content **Tier 2; secondary alternate weapons **Tier 3; class-specific abilities Art (Characters): *Heroes - Chewbacca *Cutscene models - X1 (Act 1) Head + Body *Cutscene models - Captain Botha Art (Planet Levels): *Tatooine Redesign Artwork - Phase 2 Art (Weapons): *CIS -> Soldier Class -> Minigun Art (Vehicles): *AT-TE *HTT *TIE Bomber *T-47 Snowspeeder Narration: *1st draft of Voice Script delivered **Changes to Story and further in-game dialogue Technical (Rendering): *Window-in-window technology **Talking head picture-in-picture, also demonstrated in Bespin Story Star Destroyer destruction Technical (General): *Build running on PS3 debug kit **Lobby; a list of players in the frontend **Friends; invited & joins working **Statistics; integrated into leaderboards **Leaderboards; leaderboard of number of kills **Account Management; done by blades on 360, no visible change *Build running from X360 disc Production: *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds *Deliver PS3 Builds |-|Release Notes= Written version coming soon - Google Docs version. |-|Milestone Feedback= coming soon Category:I&T - Milestones